Jugando con fuego
by miel-tonks
Summary: Harrry/ Ginny. Ambos jugaban con fuego y pronto se quemarían, de eso no había duda, pero el círculo vicioso al que habían llegado a acabar se había vuelto imposible de abandonar. Se pertenecían de una manera que ninguno llegaría a entender, se amaban de..


_**Perdidos en el deseo, sin tiempo para el amor**_

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de JK**

**Hola! Único capítulo de mí pareja favorita, donde el amor no importa mucho y no existen dramas y celos…**

**Es algo frívolo y diferente a lo que yo acostumbro a hacer así… lean y al final me dicen que les pareció… **

Capitulo único

La chica pelirroja y menuda cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que esta rechinara y aunque el ruido fue apenas perceptible la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir ese terror de ser descubierta. Porque ¡vamos! Lo que ella hacia no era lo correcto, estaba mal por donde se viera ¿Cómo decir lo contrario? Se encontraba a las dos de la mañana, fuera de la sala común y con la expectativa de ser descubierta en cualquier momento y ganarse no solo una buena reprimenda de la profesora y tal vez del director. Si no también insultos y regaños de toda su familia. Porque lo que hacia ella no era una simple travesura, no se iba a casar nargles con Luna, ni a volar en su escoba, o por lo menos hacer alguna travesura. Sus salidas estaban involucradas a otra parte donde él pudor se acababa y la dulce e inocente chica de 15 años que aparentaba, dejaba de existir…

Entonces suspirando observo el aula vacía, su nuevo lugar de encuentro ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? No recordaba siquiera como había iniciado, tal vez n siquiera hubiese tenido un inicio. Simplemente se había dado, de la forma más carnal y sexual que ella hubiese pensado, pero existía. ¿No era lo que ella deseaba? Desde niña había escuchado SU nombre en las historias de fantasía que le contaba su madre en las noches y su sueños siempre había sido que EL y solo EL se enamorara, se casara con ella y la salvara como toda un héroe de los cuentos infantiles.

Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? Tal vez el hecho de que la pequeña Ginny esperaba un amor lleno de romance y la Ginny que se encontraba en ese momento esperando en el aula vacía esperaba que lo que hacía con el no acabase, no importaba a que costo o que tan lastimada saldría.

Ginevra había soñado con ser su princesa de cuentos de hada toda la vida, su amor y su única y feliz esposa, pero las cosas no le habían salido muy bien, las historias y los caballeros de antaño no existían, y ella tampoco era una lagrimosa damisela en peligro…

"¿Dónde estará? Ya se había retrasado" pensaba mientras se recargaba en la pared, cada vez era más difícil; para él y para ella. Hermione se mostraba más recelosa y Ron por increíblemente inepto que pareciera empezaba a notar algo raro entre su hermanita y su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se había metido en todo aquel embrollo? Era raro, pera la manera en que se habían acabado juntos no era la inusual.

Él se había acercado poco a poco, y todo había empezado por "roces accidentales" de ambas partes, miradas discretas y sonrisas cómplices, hasta llegar (y aun no se lo podía explicar) a noches de pación el lugares oscuros y muchas veces incomodos.

Sin palabras de amor de por medio, ni mucho menos una relación que todos conocieran. Lo suyo era simple y sencillamente sexo (¿de verdad?). Ambos habían perdido la virginidad con el otro, conocían sus cuerpos y juntos habían aprendido miles de formas de disfrutar aún más de las sensaciones placenteras. Ella estaba total e irremisiblemente atrapada por él y él estaba total e irremisiblemente atrapado por ella, entonces ¿Por qué no trataban de tener una relación formal? No lo sabía, nunca habían hablado de eso, y para qué negarlo; sus escapadas en mitad de la noche, las miradas cómplices y lo delicado de la situación resultaba atrayente y peligroso. ¿Qué se le iba hacer?

Entonces suspirando decidió hacerse una coleta, para después empezar a quitarse la ropa que traía puesta, hasta dejarse solo en prendas íntimas. Lo necesitaba; necesita ver a ese azabache que tenía como amante, necesitaba gritar su nombre cuando sintiera que el éxtasis de su cuerpo llegaba al límite, necesitaba perderse en sus profundos orbes verdes oscurecidas por el deseo cuando entrara dentro de ella…

Pronto y sacándola de sus eróticos deseos la perilla de la puerta se empezó a mover con rapidez, la chica espero cualquier movimiento, aunque ligeramente se tranquilizó cuando un joven de sonrisa algo arrogante se asomó por la puerta.

No hubo palabras de amor, ni caricias sin pudor, él sonrió y acercándose a ella le beso con deseo mientras se encargaba de quitarle el sujetador, dejando al aire los voluptuosos pechos de Ginny que gritaron de placer cuando las manos de Harry los empezaron a acariciar. Pronto el chico se separó de ella y con la respiración agitada empezó a deshacerse de la ropa para solo quedar en bóxer.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio ¡todo Harry le volvía loca! Desde su pelo azabache que lucía más alborotado que de costumbre hasta sus pies, con sus pequeños y juguetones dedos ¿Cómo era posible que los pies se le hicieran algo sexi?... pero pronto se vio cortada cuando Harry se le lanzo con una nueva tanda de besos y caricias.

Los minutos pasaron y los jadeos y palabras entrecortadas sin sentido se hicieron presentes… al final la chica se encontraba sudorosa y con el pelo algo revuelto, mientras él estaba tenso y algo tembloroso.

-Harry—pidió clemente Ginny, mientras se acomodaba en el frio piso provocando que calosfríos recorrieran su espina dorsal mientras instaba a Harry a ponerse encima de ella; había llegado la hora. El muchacho no tardo nada en lanzar un suspiro y sin palabras cortas ni frases entrecortadas de amor entro en ella, reprimiendo un suspiro y acallando el de la pelirroja con un beso caliente y extasiado, donde sus lenguas se juntaron bailando en frenesí total, presas a la locura obligándolas a entrar en y en una guerra para las 2 llevaría el control.

Esa era tal vez la mejor parte de todo, el final que siempre era gratificante y era donde Ginny descubría que jamás se complementaría con nadie como lo hacía con él y que si toda la vida tenía que ser la amante, lo sería estaba segura.

Harry se empezó a mover dentro de ella, primero con lentitud; sintiendo el calor que el sexo de la muchacha le proporcionaba, mientras se hundía mas en ella sintiendo sus sexos palpitar y gritar de dolor y excitación.

"¡no podría aguantar más!" pensaba Harry cuando de repente la pelirroja sonriendo, aventó a Harry separando sus cuerpos de una forma limpia y rápida, el muchacho gimió al sentirse de repente liberado de aquella sublime sensación y la observo desconcertado pero correspondió a la sonrisa cuando esta se sentó sobre él y volviendo a juntar sus cuerpos en uno; empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a su cuello. Lo sensual de la situación no duro mucho, pronto pudo más la excitación de Harry y observándola a los ojos como siempre hacia tomo sus dos perfectos pechos masajeándolos con descaro y algo de brusquedad.

La chica soltó algo que se parecía a un rugido y cerrando los ojos se liberó en el éxtasis de un orgasmo brutal, seguida, después de unos segundos por Harry. Pronto ella se abrazó a él sudada y cansada mientras el chico se recostaba en las frías baldosas, con su miembro totalmente flácido dentro de ella.

Eso era lo que esperaba en una noche con Harry, la liberación total en un orgasmo de éxtasis total. Pero ¡diablos! No se podía quejar, james en toda su vida cambiaria ninguno de sus encuentros con Harry ¿Por qué seguía engañándose? Tal vez para Harry lo que tenían era solo sexo, pero para ella era mucho más que eso, porque… ¡mierda! Lo amaba con toda la intensidad que era capaz de sentir. Después de unos segundos, ella se separó de el en un suave suspiro recostándose a su lado.

-llegaste tarde—el chico a su lado sonrió.

-creo que Ron tiene un tipo de poder extrasensorial, se mantuvo despierto conmigo bastante rato, casi pensé que le tendría que lanzar un desmaius, pero por suerte el sueño pudo más en el—la pelirroja rio divertida.

-nunca ha sido muy inteligente mi hermano—el parándose la observo "ella era la misma reencarnación de afrodita" y sonriendo le beso con algo de recato en la boca.

-debo irme—dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a buscas su ropa, la pelirroja se relajo observando por unos segundos al perfecto cuerpo de Harry moverse con lentitud después de haber tenido "sexo" con ella y suspirando después de unos segundos le siguió.

-tal vez deberíamos dejar esto por un tiempo esto Harry; Ron y Hermione ya están algo recelosos—el chico suspiro.

-¿te digo la verdad?—ella asintió—no me importa. ¿Nos vemos, el sábado?—la chica volvió a asentir; la verdad es que a ella tampoco le importaba mucho, el azabache se había convertido en algo tan indispensable como el mismo aire. Y acomodándose correctamente la falda observo a Harry que se acomodaba la túnica lentamente.

-yo salgo primero, nos vemos —dijo mientras tomaba su varita y se dirigía a la puerta, el chico la observo alejarse y por unos minutos dudo.

-¿Ginny?—ella volteo al escuchar su llamado—yo… -dijo mientras metía su mano al bolsillo de la túnica, pero después de suspirar negó—nos vemos mañana en el gran comedor—ella sonrió y moviendo sus caderas con esa sensualidad que solo ella era capaz de crear se alejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a un Harry frustrado y reprimido. Que enojado sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica una hermosa cajita blanca.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?—dijo en un susurro mientras abría la cajita y de su interior sacaba un pequeño anillo de oro incrustado con una infanta pero hermosa perla blanca.

¿Qué cómo habían acabado así? No tenía la menor idea, simplemente había sucedido, la atracción y el deseo que sentía por Ginny había aflorado en su interior de la nada asiéndose cada vez más fuerte, pero reprimido primero: porque se suponía que no debería de sentir nada por la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo y segundo porque Ginny era novia de Dean Tomas.

Todo se había dado sin que ninguno de los 2 lo sospechara, pero después de unas semanas se vieron atrapados en ese mortal juego. Donde la pación a lo carnal que cada uno emitía hacia el otro era imposible de ignorar.

Porque no lo podía negar la AMABA ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo? Ella era todo lo que en la vida necesitaba, representaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños e ilusiones.

Ambos jugaban con fuego y pronto se quemarían, de eso no había duda, pero el círculo vicioso al que habían llegado a acabar se había vuelto imposible de abandonar. Se pertenecían de una manera que ninguno llegaría a entender, se amaban de una manera tan distorsionada que se preguntaba si eso era amor u obsesión.

Pero aunque lo negara ella era la mujer de su vida, porque sin palabras se entendían, con sonrisas y miradas hablaban, y porque negarlo, cuando tenían que aparentar y fingir ser solo amigos ella se convertía en una mujer divertida y entretenida, sin silencios incomodos y conversaciones siempre fluidas y estaba seguro que para él no habría otra, ella era su misma princesa versión mejorada, sin necesidad de ser rescatada de tenebrosos dragones. Ginevra sin lugar a dudas era lo que el necesitaba…

Bueno "ya lo intentaría en la siguiente ocasión" pensó mientras guardaba el preciado anillo que representaba todo lo que le quería decir y salía del aula abriendo el mapa del merodeador para descubrir que una pequeña manchita con el nombre de "Ginevra Weasley" se encontraba ya acostada en su cama.

Tal vez el sábado, pensó mientras observaba el puntito con el nombre de su perdición y cerraba la puerta del aula tras de sí.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#"#"#"#"

**Y heme aquí de nuevo, con mi primer one-shot algo corto de mi pareja favorita. Donde el amor (aunque importante) queda como segundo término dando paso a la lujuria, algo light.**

**¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones, comentarios o críticas.**


End file.
